Descubriendo un Sentimiento
by Dianne-chan
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha se ven envueltos en una discusión a causa de Kikyo, pero esto solo llevara a Inuyasha a darse cuenta de que un nuevo sentimiento surgió hacia su compañera -¿Qué es este sentimiento?- pensó inuyasha- ¿que es esto? (Two-short) (Edicion de "Un nuevo sentimiento")
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Este es un fanfic que ya tengo, de hecho solo es la corrección y la edición del mismo, espero que les guste. Como mencioné la primera vez que lo escribí, no es nada fuera del mundo, pero a mi parecer es un fic bastante bonito y tierno.**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece**

* * *

**Pregunta**

Un aldeano caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, todo era tan común y tan cotidiano en la era Seigoku. Los pájaros cantaban, el río fluía, los aldeanos estaban atareados con todas sus actividades, los niños jugaban sin preocupaciones, el día estaba brillando, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, no había presencia de algún monstro o algo maligno. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El hombre se encontraba feliz, había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba para llevar una cena formidable a casa.

**-** ¡Eres un verdadero Idiota!- se escuchó un grito bastante fuerte, lo que provoco que le pobre hombre tirara todas cosas que había conseguido para cenar.

- ¡Tu eres una creída!- se escucho otro grito, seguido de un estruendo, el aldeano opto por recoger sus cosas aprisa, ya no se quejaría y se dedicaría a avanzar, ya le parecía que el día estaba demasiado tranquilo para que los amigos de la anciana Kaede estuviesen de visita.

Cerca del bosque, se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome discutiendo de manera acalorada, Kagome lo miraba furibunda y él, aunque se encontraba en el suelo gracias al maldito collar que usaba, también la miraba enojado, ambos se fulminaban con la mirada. Sango, Miroku y Shippo se mantenían totalmente apartados, usualmente solían tomar partido para con la señorita Kagome, sin embargo esta discusión estaba más acalorada de lo normal, así que el grupo de amigos opto por mantenerse al margen.

- ¡Solo me preocupo por ti!- gritó Kagome

- ¡Nadie te lo pidió!- le respondió el hanyou

- ¡Necio!- gritó Kagome frustrada

- ¡Tonta!- se defendió

Inuyasha estaba muy molesto ¿Quién rayos se creía Kagome que era para estar tratándolo así a la mínima oportunidad? Él era el que arriesgaba su vida por ella cada que se ponía en peligro, y aunque la sacerdotisa de tiempos modernos también solía salvarle el pellejo muchas veces, no se comparaban con los peligros y las veces que él la había salvado a ella. Además, no entendí el motivo de su enfado, sabía que Kagome era alguien muy voluble, pero esta vez su cambio no tenia explicación, en estos últimos días se había comportado muy bien, no la había molestado y tampoco se había metido en líos, no tenia ningún derecho a regañarle.

- ¡Necio!

- ¡Tonta!

- ¡Necio!

- ¡Tonta!

- ¡Necio!- Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Qué nadie se lo pidió? De verdad Inuyasha debía ser un estúpido para responderle eso cuando ella solamente se estaba preocupando por él, y lo peor era que todo este problema había iniciado por culpa de ella… ella siempre lo dejaba actuando de una manera extraña. - ¡Kikyo te esta lavando el cerebro otra vez!

-…

Y ahí estaba la respuesta, Kagome se comportaba extraña otra vez porque se había encontrado con Kikyo hace algunos días, no entendía muy bien porque Kagome se alteraba de sobremanera cuando él hablaba con Kikyo, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con lo que ella sentía por él.

Kagome no podía creer que Inuyasha no se dignaba siquiera a negar lo que había sucedido como solía hacerlo, simplemente se había quedo callado, como si los ratones le hubiesen comido la lengua. No, en definitiva no era justo, ella se desvivía por él, se preocupaba, siempre estaba a su lado, no importaba si eran malos o buenos momentos, incluso en las ocasiones en las que la vida del hanyou corría peligro, ella estaba ahí con él y ¿Cómo se lo agradecía? Yendo a verla, a escondidas, dejando que esa mujer le llenara la cabeza con ideas extrañas y a ella con el corazón destrozado

- ¡Has actuado muy extraño desde que volvimos del bosque!- gritó ya fuera de sí misma- ¡Ella es la culpable de que estés así! ¡Y lo sabes!- dijo Mirándolo- ¡ella solo es un…!

- ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ELLA!- gritó furibundo mientras se levantaba del suelo- ¡Ella es todo lo que tú no eres!- En estos momentos Inuyasha estaba totalmente fuera de sí, sabía que no debía responderle así a Kagome, ella solo se preocupaba por él y por todas las veces en las que Kikyo le había hecho daño abusando de su amor por ella, pero no le importaba, él no dejaría que la ofendieran, Kikyo era una mujer importante en su vida y nadie, ni Kagome hablaría mal de ella-¡Ella no me grita y no me maltrata! ¡Y ella…!

- ¡Ella está muerta!- interrumpiendo los gritos de Inuyasha y dándole la espalda- está muerta-susurró derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

-¡¿Por qué no mejor regresas a tu estupida época y me dejas de molestar!- le espetó sin darse cuenta de las lagrimas que ella derramaba.

- ¡Eres un verdadero Idiota!- giró y se limpio las lagrimas, estaba muy dolida, pero no dejaría que el ingrato de Inuyasha la viese de esa manera, no lo merecía- ¡No sabes cuánto de Odio!

Miroku, Sango y Shippo, no podían creer la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus narices. Shippo no tenía la menor idea de que Inuyasha había visto recientemente a Kikyo, per de lo que si estaba seguro era de que Inuyasha debería ser un completo idiota para buscar a Kikyo estando con Kagome. Sango y Miroku, intuían que algo pasaba entre esos dos, debido al ambiente tan tenso que se generaba cuando estaban juntos, tenía la ligera sospecha de que se trataba de Kikyo, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir algo.

Kagome se fue molesta y herida, exasperada por su necedad y cansada de su ceguera, no podía creer que Inuyasha fuera tan tonto, Kikyo solamente estaba confundiéndolo, solo estaba utilizando lo que él siente por ella para matarle ¿por qué no podía verlo? Sin pensárselo dos veces miró el pozo y se lanzó en él.

Inuyasha se enfurruñó en donde estaba, su orgullo no le permitía retractarse de todo lo que había dicho, pero no importaba, fue ella quien inicio todo, era ella la que debía de disculparse, sintió las miradas de Sango, Shippo y Miroku que lo miraban con reprobación, igualmente cansados de esto.

Los días pasaron lentamente para nuestro joven hanyou, uno…dos…tres…cuatro días y nada de Kagome. Inuyasha se sentía realmente mal, sabía que ella solo se preocupaba por él, que no tenía que hablarle gritado, no tenía justificación. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando peleaban, siempre se arrepentía y deseaba regresar el tiempo, pero ahora no perdía nada yéndola a buscar ¿o si?, no, no perdería nada, su orgullo estuvo a punto de impedírselo por un momento, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se fijo dos veces para ver si no estaba nadie cerca, pese a que quería ir con Kagome, pero no podía permitir que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, su orgullo frente a todo, agudizó su olfato y su oído… nada, no había nadie cerca.

- Bien, aquí voy- dijo lanzándose al pozo esperando poder reconciliarse.

Cuando llego a la época actual, era media noche, la luna resplandecía en medio del cielo, los grillos tocaban su música e Inuyasha entraba sigilosamente por la ventana a la habitación de Kagome. El cuarto no estaba totalmente oscuro, lo iluminaba una pequeña lámpara en el escritorio, Kagome yacía dormida en la cama, con su rostro expuesto a la luz, resaltando su ondulado cabello azabache, sus largas y espesas pestañas, sus labios carmín, sus pómulos rosados, sus parpados blancos adornados con 2 ríos secos que recorrían su rostro, tenía una expresión amarga y dolorosa.

Lo inundó un fuerte dolor en el pecho, una culpa y un remordimiento enorme, se reprendió mentalmente porque sabía que ella sufría por su culpa, por sus palabras, por su maldita indecisión. Él sabía que ella lo amaba y que lo hacía de manera sincera, que siempre lo acompañaba a donde quiera pese a sus insultos y reproches. Koga tenía razón, no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, no podía celarla y reclamarla como suya si ni siquiera tenía claros sus sentimientos para con ella.

- Inu…yasha- susurro Kagome entre sueños, sacando a Inuyasha de sus cavilaciones

Ella se removía inquieta sobre la cama, como si tuviera una pesadilla, daba vueltas, saltos, sollozos, todo su cuerpo tenía una expresión de dolor y pánico. Un cuaderno cayó de su cama con varias notas, algunas un poco borrosas a causa de las lágrimas y otras muy legibles, con la letra demasiado remarcada. Impulsado por la curiosidad tomó el cuaderno. Alguna vez llego a escuchar que "la curiosidad mato al gato" pero él no era un gato…era un perro y la curiosidad no mataba a los perros, solo a los gatos.

Al inicio vio los signos tan extraños, recordaba que Kagome en algún momento le había enseñado como leer en el japonés actual, o mejor dicho, en el japonés que fuera, debido a que él antes de eso, no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo se leía. Tomó abrió el cuaderno y de él cayó una carta, la miró con curiosidad unos instantes, intentaba descifrar que decía; cuando logró hacerlo pudo notar que la carta estaba dirigida a él, con un tono triste y deprimente, estaba escrita el día en el que todo sucedió 7 de Diciembre…

"_Llevo varios días pensando, y aun no puedo dar con ninguna conclusión, sí, yo sé que es extraño pensar tantos días y no llegar a nada, pero ¿sabes porque no llegué a nada?, si, lo sabes… pero no quieres aceptarlo, tienes miedo ¿no es así?, no es necesario que lo digas, eso se puede entender. Sí, me refiero a tu respuesta mental, aun no logras desvanecer su recuerdo y no tienes idea de cuánto me duele tener que enfrentarlo todos los días de mi vida._

_Recuerdo el día en el que dijiste que ella murió por ti y esa era tu forma de corresponderle el acto, me deprimí, llore, sufrí, parte de la Kagome que conocías murió al recibir esa noticia… no me mal entiendas, no te estoy reprochando nada, solo quería que lo supieras. _

_Siempre pensé que había momentos destinados para que cada persona sufriera, lo malo es que me tocó a mí y aun no estaba lista. Hace 50 años te toco sufrir a ti y ahora 500 años después me toca a mí y ambos sufrimos por lo mismo, tu por ella y yo por ti… Por amor…_

_Hay veces que tengo miedo de que, si alguna vez te fijaste en mi, fuera por el recuerdo de aquella mujer que alguna vez tuviste entre tus brazos, aquella a la que me parezco tanto…Te he de confesar que en cierto modo la odio, quisiera que desapareciera, que muriera por segunda vez para que fueras mío otra vez…pero eso es imposible, ¿Cómo se puede perder algo que jamás se tuvo? tu jamás fuiste mío, solo fuiste un amigo tan lindo y protector, tan divertido y tan fuera de lo común, comenzaste a meterle vida y emoción a mis días y sin darme cuenta me termine enamorando, que lastima ¿no crees?_

_Te espere tanto… me diste alas, llegue a pensar que podía ser más que tú mejor amiga, más que la reencarnación de aquella mujer, más que solo su reflejo. ¿Lo llegué a ser? creo que jamás lo voy a saber y creo que nunca me lo dirás. Quisiera quedarme contigo, estar ahí siempre, por ti, por mí, por ambos. Miroku y Sango, incluso en repetidas ocasiones el pequeño Shippo, me llegaron a asegurar que tu también me amabas, pero ahora pienso que lo decían para no lastimarme…claro…lastimarme ¿Quién me podría lastimar más que tú? nadie, nadie te lastima tanto como el ser amado._

_Siempre trate de agradarte y sé que lo logre, pero casi nunca pasamos tiempo sin pelear, somos muy necios, pero tengo que admitir que siempre me la paso muy bien a tu lado, con o sin pelear, me agradaba estar a tu lado físicamente, digo físicamente porque en la mente y en corazón siempre estas con ella, amándola, deseándola, queriéndola._

_Recuerdo el día en el que me perdí en el río, jamás te lo dije, pero me encontré con ella y no solo descubrí que con el tiempo nuestro parecido físico aumenta bastante, sino que también nos parecemos en el interior, ambas tenemos la misma necesidad de estar contigo, de acapararte por completo, de amarte día y noche. Ambas descubrimos tantas ironías... una de ellas fue que ambas nos teníamos envidia, ella porque yo estaba contigo y yo porque tú estabas con ella. Aun no descubro quién tiene más razón para tener envidia…por mi parte, de nada me sirve que este tu cuerpo a mi lado y que tu mente este con ella y a ella ¿de qué le sirve que tu corazón este siempre con ella si no pueden vivirlo y disfrutarlo juntos? Ese siempre es el gran dilema ¿Quién sufre más?_"

El corazón se le oprimía con cada palabra, todas escritas con tanta certidumbre que daba horror leerlas, ¿Por qué tenía que matarla de esa manera?...tan lenta y cruel que parecía una tortura… ¿Por qué…?

* * *

**NA: Esto inicialmente fue un One-short, pero decidí hacerlo en dos partes, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, así como yo lo disfrute mientras escribía. Espero sus comentarios ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: Bueno, esta es la parte final del fin, espero les gustara la historia.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a azucena45, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Yuuky-chan, Astrid´Taisho y aries 96, me alegro de que les gustara la historia y aprecio mucho sus comentarios.**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece**

* * *

**Respuesta**

Inuyasha no podía evitar contemplarla, sin duda Kagome era muy bonita y no solo por su parecido con Kikyo, si no por esos pequeños detalles que la diferenciaban de la hermana de Kaede. Lo que más le gustaba de Kagome era su cabello negro y ondulado, su piel rosada y esos ojos que eran expresivos en todos los detalles, le encantaba de ella todo lo que no veía de Kikyo. Sin quererlo comenzó a pensar en todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido desde que la conoció, como lo despertó de aquel hechizo en el que fue sumido, como se embarcaron a encontrar los fragmentos, como conocieron a sus amigos, todas las veces que estuvieron a punto de perder la vida para protegerse, todos los momentos en los que ella había estado con él y lo había consolado y apoyando cuando se encontraba mal aunque ella no lo supiera. No pudo evitar que una punzada de dolor le atravesara el corazón, había cosas que recordaba y le dolían, ella siempre había estado apoyándolo, siempre había estado para él y aunque a veces se comportaba demasiado temperamental y molesta con él, ella siempre estaba ahí.

- Rayos- Masculló

Sin quererlo había comenzado a reflexionar y como consecuencia, ahora sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho jamás le había dolido nada de esa manera… ni las más profundas heridas, aunque quizá sí le doliera parecido cuando creyó la traición de Kikyo, pero aunque el dolor era similar, tenía sus matices distintos, no sabría decir exactamente qué era lo que lo diferenciaba, pero sin duda alguna, eran dolores distintos.

Lo peor era que ahora tenía conciencia de todo lo que había hecho, no daba crédito a lo que estaba recordando, ahora que lo reflexionaba desearía que todo hubiese sido un sueño, pero sabía que era real, que todo era cierto, cada palabra dicha la había pronunciado sin pensar, con el único afán de huir. ¿Cómo podría disculparse con ella? Debería pensar en una manera para que ella lo perdone, aunque generalmente no la necesitaba, ella volvía a el después de un tiempo, sin necesidad de decir nada, pero no podía dejarlo así ¿Verdad?

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, podía saberlo por la posición en la que se encontraba la luna, y lo más increíble es que aun no encontraba la forma de disculparse ¿Por qué decir lo siento era tan difícil? El orgullo no se lo permitía, pero esta vez intuía que solamente decirle "lo lamento" no dejaría las cosas por terminadas, ella no sanaría solo con eso ¿Por qué había dicho esas terribles palabras? ¿Qué tenía Kikyo que no tuviera Kagome? En lo físico eran sumamente parecidas, sino fuera por esos pequeños rasgos que las hacían diferentes podrían ser gemelas, pero en el corazón ellas eran tan distintas. Kikyo siempre fue seria y fría, una persona completamente capaz de dominar cualquier situación de una manera sorprendente, no solía abrirse a los demás, siempre desconfiada, alguien que pese a todo lo que habían pasado y pese a haber descubierto que la "traición" había sido una mentira, aun quería matarlo, Kikyo era un cadáver viviente, lleno de sed de venganza. Kagome en cambio era cálida, tierna, expresiva, cariñosa, sincera, escandalosa, inocente, extremadamente torpe, voluble, explosiva, gruñona, se enoja de absolutamente cualquier cosa y no es nada paciente, también poseía una valentía y una decisión irrefutables, sin mencionar su mal carácter. Si que eran distintas, dos caras tan parecidas con comportamientos tan diferentes ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de…? ¿De quién? ¿Quién ocupaba su corazón? Aun era confuso distinguir los sentimientos que albergaba por cada una, ambas eran especiales…Kikyo fue su primer amor y Kagome...Ella… ¿Qué era ella?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido por lo que acababa de descubrir, el sentimiento que tenía por Kagome no tenia descripción, era algo increíble, algo que no era humano, algo que no era de demonio ¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Qué?

Sin desearlo realmente se sumió en sus pensamientos, no sabía cómo definir lo que sentía por la niña de cabellos azabache del futuro, duro mucho tiempo meditando, pero aun era difícil dar una conclusión satisfactoria. Tomó papel y pluma, si, él sabía que no tenía la valentía suficiente para decírselo a la cara, no sabía bien lo que sentía, pero al menos podría escribirlo.

Despues de unos minutos intentando escribir correctamente, según lo que Kagome le había enseñado, Inuyasha dejó el papel y la pluma, releyó una y otra vez la carta que había escrito, su caligrafía no era del todo legible, pero ya era algo.

- No…no…no…Inu…yasha- Dijo Kagome revolviéndose entre las cobijas,

Inuyasha se exalto un poco con el temor de haber sido descubierto, pero Kagome seguía dormida, él la observo un momento y su corazón aun se encontraba oprimido, ella se encontraba inquieta, llorando, sudaba, tenía un rostro lleno de sufrimiento y miedo, tenía una pesadilla. Se acerco a ella, la miró, tan frágil e inocente, tan pura y sufría, y sufría por su culpa, pero ya no más. Sin pensárselo mucho le acaricio su mejilla, embelesado por lo bonita que se veía, se sorprendió mucho al notar que con su contacto ella se tranquilizaba y respiraba mas plácidamente, la miró un momento, sin duda ella era preciosa en más de un sentido.

-Kagome- dijo en un susurró

- Inuyasha- susurró ella haciendo ademan de despertar

El aludido se asusto, seguramente ella despertaría y se molestaría por encontrarlo ahí. La miró una vez más y salió corriendo por la ventana.

¡INUYASHA!- gritó Kagome levantándose de la cama- ¿Qué? ¿Un sueño?- dijo tocándose la cabeza

Miró hacia todos lados, esperando que algo le indicase que él había estado ahí esa noche, pero no había nada, el no había ido. Dio un largo suspiro, el no debieria de ir, solamente defendió a la mujer que amaba ¿Por qué si ya le había dicho que estaría con el incluso amándola a ella no lo aceptaba? La brisa era fresca, quizá era eso lo que la había despertado. Caminó hacia la ventana, hacia mucho viento.

- ¿Qué no la cerré antes de dormir?- dijo asomando se en ella- No importa- dijo para volverse a ir a la cama- Inuyasha tonto

Era muy temprano, no podían ser más de las 6 am, el cielo aun estaba obscuro. Ese día según el calendario seria lunes, tenía clases, asistiría, no tenía planeado ir al Seigoku, al menos no por ahora. Se metió a bañar, se lavó los dientes, cepilló su cabello, se vistió con su uniforme, todo estaba listo, ya solo le faltaban sus cuadernos y saber que cual fue la enfermedad que le había impedido asistir los últimos meses.

Fue a su escritorio para recoger sus libros y una pequeña hoja cayó de todos ellos, su carta… algo que le había escrito a él ese día que se marchó, la carta que jamás iba a ser leída, no pudo evitar recordar cuando la escribió, sino se lo podía decir ¿Por qué no lo escribía? Si de todas formas él nunca se iba a enterar. Aun estaban ahí, sus letras ilegibles borradas por las lagrimas "Te amo". Miró de nuevo, había otra carta, hecha con una letra espantosa digna solamente de un hanyou.

- ¿Inu…Yasha?- Dijo Kagome mientras leía el contenido

"_Tienes razón y discúlpame se que solo te preocupas por mí como buena compañera que eres. También sé que no puedo, mejor dicho no debo hacerte creer que solo estas aquí por las perlas, su recolección no es del todo necesaria para mi supervivencia, ni tampoco para la de los demás. No queremos que estés con nosotros por los fragmentos, estas con nosotros porque te queremos._

_Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí, muy pocas personas se preocupan por mí como tú lo haces. Sabes hace poco descubrí que el sentimiento que tengo por ti es algo indescriptible, es algo que no es humano, supera por completo cualquier sentimiento que haya sentido antes ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te busco dentro de mis ojos, porque te encuentro en la oscuridad, porque te siento en la soledad y porque te pienso en la eternidad._

_Aun no sé cómo llamarlo, es completamente extraño. Me pregunto si tu sentirás lo mismo que siento yo… ¿te late el corazón con tanta furia que parece que te partirá el pecho e ira corriendo hacia esa persona? ¿Te preocupas a tal punto que serias capaz de dar tu vida por esa persona? ¿Piensas que sin esa persona tu vida carece de sentido? Si lo haces, si lo sientes, es que sentimos lo mismo… pero aun no sé que es."_

- ¿Por qué me dejas esto?- pensó Kagome- ¿para decirme que aun la amas? ¿Para herirme más?

Kagome quería dejar de leer, pero no podía, tenía que seguir, era masoquismo hacerlo, pero no lo podía evitar.

"_Seguro pensaras que esto lo escribí para ella, que estos sentimientos son para Kikyo pero no es así, esto es lo que siento por ti, solo espero averiguar que es, para poder decírtelo a la cara._

_Tengo que irme, el sol comenzó a salir y no quiero preocupar a los demás, te esperamos allá."_

Cuando terminó de leer aun lloraba, contenta de lo que había leído…la amaba, el no lo sabía pero la amaba…

- Arigato…arigato…Inuyasha- dijo

Tomó su mochila y bajó, había un cambio de planes… fue al sótano y se lanzó al pozo, esperando llegar y ver a sus amigos, en especial verlo a él. Una luz la cegó un poco y un paisaje verde aparecía ante sus ojos.

- ¡Kagome!- gritó Shippo abrazandola

- ¡Kagome- san!- gritó el monje- ¡Regreso!

- ¡Kagome-chan!- continúo Sango- ¡Volviste!

- ¡Ka…Kagome!- gritó por fin Inuyasha sorprendido

Kagome sonreía, feliz, satisfecha por lo que había descubierto, no le importaba que él no supiera aun que era ese sentimiento. Sin ser grosera salió del abrazo del pequeño zorro y fue al encuentro de Inuyasha. Él la miraba sorprendido, intentando disimular lo feliz que estaba de verla.

- Regresé- dijo Kagome

- Te tardaste mucho

- Lo sé- dijo mirándolo- Arigato…- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- Inuyasha.

Shippo los miraba sorprendido, el pequeño no entendía muy bien que había sucedido, si era ella la que debería estar aun enfadada, pero llegaba y lo abrazaba, logrando que el hanyou se sonrojara. Sango y Miroku en cambio, no necesitaban palabras para entender que era lo que había sucedido. A fin de cuentas, esos dos estaban unidos por algo mucho más fuerte que el tiempo.

* * *

**NA: Espero que disfrutaran este capítulo como el anterior, espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias**


End file.
